


The colour of fate (is Red)

by ShyWhovian



Series: Sapphic Sutcliff Week 2k19 [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood, Canon Trans Character, Death, F/F, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Minor Character Death, Soulmates, Trans Grell Sutcliff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWhovian/pseuds/ShyWhovian
Summary: Originally written, yet annoyingly never posted, for Sapphic Sutcliff Week: Day 7, Free Day.To be without a soulmate for quite as long as Grelle Sutcliff had been was akin to torture; particularly as finding your one and only was so dreadfully easy. Make eye contact with them and the world fills in with the colour of their eyes. Her own colour was red, how she loved it, if only she could actually see it.
Relationships: Angelina Dalles | Madame Red/Grell Sutcliff
Series: Sapphic Sutcliff Week 2k19 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453153
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The colour of fate (is Red)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grelleswife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/gifts).



Red. The colour of love, rubies, roses. A colour that screamed of burning passion and fierceness and a certain untameability. The colour of her hair. And most importantly the colour of her soulmate. It was Grell Sutcliff, age: don't you know it's rude to ask a lady such things, self-proclaimed queen of the reapers' favourite colour though she'd never once seen it. 

This was the true great tragedy in her life she thought, not becoming a reaper or being rejected for the umpteenth time by William despite his obvious burning affection for her. No, it was not finding her soulmate yet and by proxy being entirely unable to see the colour red. It wasn't as though she'd not searched, once upon a time, before she grew irritated at her soulmate for not existing within the same lifetime as her. Why couldn't her red partner simply appear because she wished it?

Regardless of their reasoning they had not showed thus far, which Grell thought was highly selfish of them. She'd been such a good girl, waiting for them patiently and - Alright so that was a lie but really a woman had to do something to pass the time without their one true love, right? It wasn't her fault that she'd happened to meet several (exceedingly handsome, she might add) lonely men who'd not yet encountered their one and only. Ultimately this had gotten her nowhere. She was still no closer to finding them than before and with the excessive amount of reaps Will had cruelly put her on for absolutely no reason it seemed as though she never would.

The red-haired Angel of death shook out her long hair with a dramatic sigh and stretched her long limbs out as she settled in onto the rooftop, waiting for the next name in her ledger to croak.

"Dull, dull, dull... Why can't they just hurry up?" She murmured petulantly to herself staring up at the sky. It was darker than usual, the sky almost seeming to set a stage for the silly little human's demise as the clicking of heels on cobblestones drifted up to her. The show was about to begin.

Intently she peered down at the street, watching the blonde harlot make her way back home after a night's work or perhaps on her way to her next client, Grelle didn't know, nor did she particularly care. Either way the woman would not reach her destination.

A shadowy figure appeared almost as though out of nowhere. The helpless damsel's murderer. Her grin widened, displaying her sharpened teeth; she wondered what sort of death would befall the blonde. After all, she knew the when and where but never the how and she was so bored that even the petty affairs of mortals seemed to be the most intriguing stage play she'd ever witnessed.

The antagonist slid behind the fair haired whore, quiet as a ghost, her victim barely even having the time to cry out before a splatter, glorious and entirely grey to Grelle's eyes, showered over the pavement as the killer slid her knife across the woman's throat. 

She choked and stumbled, wheeling around wildly in search of the reason for her pain, letting out a gurgling cry as she fell lifeless to the floor with another impressive spurt of blood. It was then that Grelle got a good look at the killer.

It was a woman.

Grelle was almost surprised. Almost. After all she herself was shining proof of the fact that women could be entirely merciless and bloodthirsty. But more than that she felt a wave of shock course through her.

The woman raised her knife again, eyes flickering up to Grelle's for just a second, meeting the invisible reaper's gaze though she did not know it. And with that look, a deep, burning colour started bleeding into the night. The more this entrancing woman stabbed her victim, the clearer and more beautiful it became. 

Red. 

The whole scene was stained with that colour she loved more than any other. And in the centre of it, sat her soulmate. This crimson murderess. With hair and eyes as deep and mysterious as the blood pouring from the poor victim's body. She was glorious.

Grelle let out a quiet noise in the back of her throat as she stared a moment longer, eyes wide and filled with longing. 

Then she stood, letting out a laugh and dropping her invisibility as easily as one who take off a coat.

"My my, that was quite the little show." She called down, grin as sharp as a knife as the other half of her very soul wheeled around to stare up at her, blood staining her beautiful face, making her look, if at all possible, even more entrancing to the reaper. "I've not often seen a performance quite like yours." 

She hopped down, landing on her feet as gracefully as any cat before sauntering her way over to her soulmate, scythe thrown over one shoulder. Grelle let down a sound of displeasure as she surveyed the corpse with disdain. What a dull little creature this one had been. Nothing like the glorious ruby standing next to her. A veritable jewel amongst common stones. Shining and bright and fierce and entirely hers.

She knew it too, Grelle could tell from the soft gasp that left the other woman's lips, the whispered "it's you", intoned as though her queen had never expected to find her soulmate. Grelle could quite sympathise.

She raised her scythe, readying to bring it down when she felt a presence against her chest. Delicate, yet bloodstained hands trailing along it as though afraid she wasn't real. The reaper looked down, emeralds meeting rubies, she smiled.  
Her nameless love smiled back, incredulousness still written over her features even as she surged forward, adrenaline of the kill pushing her to be rather more forward than she would be. 

Grelle didn't mind in the least, banishing her scythe and tangling her hands through her hair, undoing it from its neat coiff, the intricate braids falling apart as her soulmate's hair cascaded down her back. 

The taste of blood lingered in their mouths as their tongues intertwined with one another. It coated her face as her lover stroked her cheeks. Covering them both in the sweet, sweet colour that bound the two of them together. 

Two bright red flames brought together to form a raging inferno underneath the pale moonlight while at their feet the person who'd brought them together at last, grew cold.


End file.
